A Simple Meeting
by vipershieldfan4ever
Summary: Love can be found after a simple meeting. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: Alright, you know the drill, I don't own any WWE superstars that appear in this story. They are the property of themselves and Vince McMahon. I only own my original characters and the storyline that I have created. Although the beginning matches are from a house show i went to in July of 2004. Nor do I own any of the songs that appear in the story, they are the property of the singers._

A SIMPLE MEETING

It all started at a house show in my hometown of Regina, SK. It was the first time that the Raw brand was coming. The last three years, Smackdown had appeared and the fans weren't that thrilled. I'm a big wrestling fan, so it didn't really matter who came as long as they put on a good show. I've been to all three Smackdown shows and the last one was quite boring, so I couldn't wait to see how Raw would do in comparison. That and my favorite wrestlers were coming to town with the Raw brand, well my three favorites anyways, they would be Randy Orton, Batista and Edge.

Tash & I had gotten great seats sitting about 3 rows from the front. Good enough that we could see everything and still have a great view of the sexy wrestlers. LOL how can you tell I'm single. Not that I had a chance with any of them. Howard Finkel came out to introduce the first match, which featured La Resistance vs. Rosey & The Hurricane for the tag titles. The only bad thing about that match was that we had to listen to Sylvain Grenier sing the Canadian national anthem. La Resistance won and retained their tag titles. An appearance by Coach was next and he talked about whom he'd interviewed in the past. He called out Victoria, as she was supposed to have a match with Gail Kim for the #1 contender but Gail was injured up in Saskatoon. Coach spent the time insulting Victoria until Eugene came out to stop him. Garrison Cade came out to protect the Coach.

Garrison Cade vs. Eugene was next on the agenda and it wasn't bad as Eugene pulled off his usual stunts, in the end, Eugene pinned Garrison for the win. After the match, Victoria nailed the black widow on Coach… it was soo cool. Maven and Val Venis went at it next, it was an ok match, at one point the crowd thought that Maven was hurt but he faked everyone out and nailed Val with a stiff right hand knocking Val silly and maven was able to pick up the victory. A tag match was next… it involved Rhyno and his tag partner Tajiri vs. Tyson Tomko (the problem solver) and Chuck Palumbo. This match went back and forth… it was speed versus strength. Tajiri got off his patented kicks before setting Palumbo up for Rhyno's finisher the gore. Needless to say it was over quite quickly. The last match before the intermission featured one of my favs in Batista. He came out whining about Canada and Canadians in general, you see he was gonna face Chris Jericho at their PPV Vengeance. Surprisingly we all thought that Jericho would heed the call but Regal came out instead. It was short match as Batista won with a demon bomb. He is one physical specimen, wow! I think he saw my shirt though as he smiled when he walked past. The first match after the intermission was the one I was waiting for. It was for the Intercontinental Championship. Randy walked out looking absolutely deadly. Edge came out next to the biggest pop of the night. The match was cool. I did manage to catch Randy's attention once cause he looked at me and smirked that cocky smirk. They took turns taking control of the match, but it was Randy who got the victory when he pinned Edge with help from the ropes, the turkey put his feet on the ropes. Next up was an appearance by Lita, it was cool to see and man she is beautiful. She talked about her situation and if she could do it over she would have. Lita then called Matt out to talk to him but Steven Richards nailed Matt from behind, which was the next match. Matt won with a twist of fate. Lita approached him and he walked away from her. The last match of the night featured Chris Benoit vs. Kane. Kane complained about Canadians and how Benoit was the champ and how he would destroy him. It was a cool match, lots of back and forth action but in the end Benoit made Kane tap out. 

The next day saw Randy being interviewed on the local radio station with Rob. Rob asked him about the card the night before.

"The Raw brand knew going into the night that the fans had been disappointed so we wanted to give the fans here in Regina something to be happy about and I think we did." Randy said

So how was your match." Rob asked him.

"It was cool, Edge is a great guy and fun to work with. I think we gave the fans a little preview of the match at Vengeance, and if he thinks he's taking my IC belt he's wrong." Randy replied.

"That's great, anything else you'd like to say the WWE fans here in Regina." Rob asked him.

"Yeah there is one other thing I'd like to bring up before I take off for Winnipeg."

"Go ahead." Rob said.

"Ok, there was a fan in the stands last night I'd really like to meet. You see it's easy to get a wrestlers shirt, but it's proves you're a real fan when you can get an older shirt, and this particular fan was wearing my "Legend Killer" shirt with the picture on the back." He said

"What did she look like? Can you describe her?" Rob asked.

"Like I said before, she was wearing my old shirt, had brownish-red hair and brown eyes, at least I think they were brown, I just remember her smile." He said as he smiled.

"Well radio land, if this fan is out there, Randy would really like to hear from her."

Tash phoned me on her break and replayed the conversation. I decided to call in, as you'd never know what could happen.

"Looks like we have a caller." Rob said as he connected in.

"Hi you're on the radio with Rob & my special guest WWE superstar Randy Orton. Do you have a question or comment for Randy?" Rob asked.

"Yeah I do, my friend told me something about how Randy was looking for the fan wearing his old "Legend Killer" shirt. Randy, do you remember where this fan was sitting, and I must admit, you're very sexy." I said.

"Thank you, and she was sitting about 3 or 4 rows back. Wearing my shirt, and jeans I would assume, but I'm not sure"

"I was sitting 3 rows from ring side, I also was wearing a "Legend Killer" shirt, but not your new one. My hair is auburn with blond streaks and I was wearing jeans. How's that for a description." I replied with a small laugh.

"So now that we've found your mystery fan, what's next." Rob asked.

"I'd like to meet you but I only have a couple of hours before we fly to Winnipeg for Raw." Randy said with a sigh.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we have a limo come to your mystery fan's house, pick her up and take the two of you out for lunch, care of the station." Rob replied

"Cool, up to it mystery lady." Randy asked.

"You bet." I replied as I got dressed in the same outfit that I wore last night. Not even 20 minutes after talking to Randy, there was a limo on the street in front of the building. I climbed in and to my surprise, there was Randy sitting on the other side wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, wow did he look hot. Damn! We decided to go to Tony Romas for lunch even though we knew it wouldn't be a quiet lunch, but then again, we decided to chat afterwards. Lunch was incredible; Randy is just a sweet guy nothing like his character in the ring. After lunch we decided to take a trip through the park where we spent time talking, it was quite shocking; we had a lot in common. Unfortunately the time passed all to quickly and the trip was done as we pulled up in front of the building. I did get a good bye kiss though, and an autograph. Randy promised to call me when he got into Winnipeg, but somehow I wasn't sure that he would.

I got together with Tash that night for Raw and wouldn't you know but Randy smiled and said "Hi" to fans in Regina. It was freaky but cool at the same time. He faced Chris Jericho for his title and after an appearance by Batista won the match with a roll up. He also had his feet on the ropes, the same way he beat Edge here in Regina. Tash and I were sitting around my apartment when the phone rang. I looked at the number and smiled, as it was Randy's cell number. He called just like he said we would. Tash even got a chance to talk to him and she said he sounded pretty cool. The next time I saw Randy live was when he sent tickets for Tash and I to go to Summerslam in Toronto in August. Which turned out to be only a month later. That was so cool.

We traveled to Toronto and even stayed at the same hotel as the rest of the wrestlers. I met up with Randy and we were pretty much inseparable. He asked me to be his girl, with "Born to be my Baby" by Bon Jovi playing in the background. That was playing when he asked me out. All I could say was yes. I got to travel with Randy and the rest of Evolution for a couple of weeks before returning to work. It sucked to leave Randy but what could I do. I sometimes wished I was a wrestler, but then again, I like the anonymity of being his girlfriend and the private life we have. You see Randy comes up to Regina whenever he gets the chance, and he's nothing like the character he portrays. As the time went on, he took me to Wrestlemania XXI where of all the things possible Randy proposed.

Of all the songs to use, he picked my favorite song. "Picture" by Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow. He dropped down to one knee holding a box in his hand. He opened to reveal a diamond engagement ring. I said "yes" as I looked down at my man. Surprisingly to many, we decided to a have a small wedding. I know everyone thought it would be huge, but we did invite the guys and divas, who are now a few of my close friends. I even tried out and you'll never believe it but I am now the woman's champ. Yep you heard right. I now wrestle full time in the WWE with my husband Randy. I am also the only female member of Evolution. Not bad eh for a simple meeting after a house show.

THE END


End file.
